packersfandomcom-20200214-history
Houston Texans
NFL |conference = AFC |division = AFC South |founded = 2002 |stadium = NRG Stadium |city = Houston, Texas |image_color_uniform = |image_white_uniform = |image_alt_uniform = |field = |championships = 0 |championships_years = None |super_bowls = 0 |super_bowls_years = None |conf_champs = 0 |conf_champs_years = None |div_champs = 6 |div_champs_years = 2011 • 2012 • 2015 2016 • 2018 • 2019 |typen = 2 |type1 = Texans |type2 = Texans }} The Houston Texans are a professional football team based in Houston, Texas. The team is currently a member of the National Football League (NFL) in the American Football Conference (AFC) of its AFC South Division. The Texans are the NFL's most recent expansion team, having joined the league in 2002 after Houston's previous franchise, the Houston Oilers, moved to Nashville, Tennessee, where they are now the Tennessee Titans. The Houston Texans and the Green Bay Packers have played three times against each, with the Packers leading the series 2-1. Team history 'Founding' In June 1997, the city of Houston found itself without professional football for the first time since 1960, as the Houston Oilers moved to Tennessee, eventually renamed the Tennessee Titans. Eager to bring football back to Houston, businessman Bob McNair outbid the city of Los Angeles and was awarded the National Football League's 32nd franchise in October 1999. In 2000, after several months of research, an online survey helped narrow down the team nickname to three options: Apollos, Stallions and Texans. The team was officially named the Houston Texans soon afterwards. McNair would say: :"I'm proud to be a Houstonian, and I'm proud to be a Texan. When I think of a Texan, I think of someone who's powerful, independent, courageous and hard-working. When people came to this part of the country, they had it tough, but they overcame a lot of obstacles to make Texas what it is today." The "Houston Texans" had previously been the name of a defunct World Football League franchise in 1974, and more recently used by the Canadian Football League now-defunct franchise in San Antonio. The nickname "Texans" was also used by the precursor of the NFL's present-day Kansas City Chiefs, the Dallas Texans. McNair did have to make a deal with Chiefs' owner Lamar Hunt to use the Texans nickname for his new team. The team's first head coach was Dom Capers, who later went on to coach the Green Bay Packers as its defensive coordinator during its Super Bowl XLV run. The Texans inaugural season was in 2002, where the team finished 4-12. 'Membership' |} 'Championships' After nine NFL seasons, the Houston Texans obtained their first divisional championship during the 2011 season in the AFC South. 'Achievements' |} Rivalry Because of Houston's brief NFL tenure and placement in the opposite conference, the Green Bay Packers have only played the Texans on three occasions, leading the series 2-1. During the 2004 season, Green Bay was led by quarterback Brett Favre and receiver Donald Driver, defeating the Texans at Reliant Stadium, 16-13. Houston evened the series during the 2008 season, winning at Lambeau Field thanks to a game-winning final drive, 24-21. During the 2012 season, Aaron Rodgers threw a career-high six touchdown passes to beat-up the Texans at Reliant Stadium, winning 42-24. As part of the NFL scheduling formula, Green Bay will next play Houston during the 2016 season. |- | align="center" | |} External links References * Pro Football Reference.com - Houston Texans franchise encyclopedia * Wikipedia - Houston Texans page * Chris Creamer's Sportslogos.net - Houston Texans logos *http://www.gridiron-uniforms.com/GUD/controller/controller.php?action=main Category:National Football League teams Category:AFC South Division Teams Category:AFC South